Chase McCain
|-|Police Officer= |-|Robber= |-|Miner= |-|Astronaut= |-|Farmer= |-|Fireman= |-|Construction Worker= Summary Chase McCain is a police man famous for arresting the notorious criminal Rex Fury. However, he was sent overseas after accidentally giving away the identity of his secret witness. Two years later, Rex escaped from the prison and Chase would have to, once again, put on his badge and bring him to justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Chase McCain Origin: Lego City Undercover Gender: Male Age: At least in his early 30s Classification: Human, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Marksman, Vehicular Mastery, Expert in parkour, Limited Hammerspace (Can keep 8 disguises at a time including their equipment and quickly change between them), True Flight with jet pack, Gliding and Egg Projection with chicken, Technology Manipulation and Attack Reflection with Color Gun, Energy Projection and Paralysis Inducement with Laser Gun, Explosion Manipulation with TNT, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis with Police Communicator, Limited Water Manipulation with watering pot and fire extinguisher, Limited Plant Manipulation with watering pot, Possible Heat Resistance with Astronaut Suit (Didn’t show any signs of heating up after an atmospheric reentry. However, it could be just an oversight from the writer's part) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought with Rex Fury. Can punch his way through Lego walls) Speed: Subsonic (Reacted and dodged flying debris while he was falling back to Earth) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can throw grown men around) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Can fight through waves of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range normally, hundred of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: * Police Uniform ** Whistle ** Handcuffs ** Grappling Gun: Can be used to reach higher points and to wrap up opponents. ** Police Communicator: A tablet that allows Chase to make video calls, take pictures, scan for criminal activity and audio, see through walls, use the GPS and reveal hidden footprints. * Robber Disguise ** Crowbar ** Stethoscope: Used to open up safes and hear through doors. ** Color Gun: A gun that shoots paint. Red and green paint can turn machines on/off and silver paint makes any surface able to reflect lasers. * Miner Suit ** Pickaxe ** TNT * Astronaut Suit ** Jetpack ** Laser Gun: Fire blasts that can paralyze foes upon contact. * Farmer Suit ** Chicken: Can be used to glide over great distances and stun enemies with its eggs. ** Watering Pot * Firefighter Suit ** Axe ** Fire Extinguisher * Construction Worker Suit ** Hammer ** Jackhammer Intelligence: He's a master of disguises, capable of infiltrating in several gangs without raising any suspicion. Mastered Kung-Fu in a short period of time. However, he's not knowledgeable in any academic fields. Weaknesses: Gets clumsy sometimes. Afraid of French parrots Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Police Officers Category:Thieves Category:Builders Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Technology Users Category:Paint Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Acrobats Category:Drivers Category:Lego Category:Tier 9 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Adults Category:Grappling Users